


Rhodey 的慧眼

by HigyoChisato



Series: 可愛之人必有可恨之處 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Tony, caring Pepper
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: Rhodey 在這裡陪他們。Pepper 很感激，但也有點希望他離開，因為每次她以及他和 Tony 共處一室，Rhodey 看著她的樣子，好像她都抓不到他們的笑點。





	Rhodey 的慧眼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rhodey's Wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314545) by [olivemartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini). 



> 建議先看過本系列的上一篇，才看得懂發生了什麼事。但如果你不想看，其實基本上就是 Tony 住院了、而 Pepper 在陪他。

Rhodey 也和她一起。

Pepper 很感激，因為就算手臂都是瘀青、還戴上了氧氣罩來幫助呼吸，Tony 也不願意乖乖待在病房裡讓人照顧。Pepper 不夠強壯也不夠機車能抓著他的肩膀、把他丟回枕頭上，但 Rhodes 上校可以，而且他可以一次又一次又一次地這麼做，即使 Tony 痛到流眼淚。

「他學到教訓自然就會停止了，」Rhodey 這麼告訴她，他剛剛特別大力地把 Tony 推回去，而 Pepper 發出一聲不好聽的尖叫，可能是因為恐懼，或者只是某種悶笑聲。「在那之前——」說著，他再次推開 Tony 的手臂讓他倒回去。

不過，她還是有點希望他離開。和他們兩個人互動的感覺很奇怪，她總覺得自己像電燈泡，而且她不禁覺得 Rhodes 上校一直在盯著她。她能感覺到他的視線，當她探頭進去告知 Tony 一切都很好的時候、當 Tony 堅持支付受傷實習生的醫療費用而她翻白眼的時候；當她保證這件事雖然是個挫折，但 Tony 和 Pepper 和 Obadiah 完全能處理的時候。他會看著她因為他在發抖幫他再蓋上一條毯子，看著她一直煩到他乖乖吃完全部的果凍（他是個糟糕的病人，老實說，她可憐那些必須應付他的醫生，因為 Pepper 在場幫忙時全看見了）；看著她心不在焉地用手梳過他的頭髮，讓它看起來平常的模樣、讓他們感覺一切都沒事。

Tony 睡著時 Rhodey 還沒走，於是剩下他們兩人一起看著電視。本來 Tony 想看爆炸事件的新聞報導，現在他們看到的是 Pepper Potts 大揭秘：那個走過不存在的有毒化學物質推動一切的人。對大眾來說，她現在是那個當男孩們成不了事時能讓一切都動起來的女孩。

（男孩們是她說的，媒體說的是男人們。但 Pepper 覺得他們堅持要叫她女孩的話，這樣才公平。）

「我不想看了，」Pepper 聽見自己厲聲說道，但沒有實際動身關掉它。Rhodey 也沒動，所以他們繼續看著 Tony 蹣跚步下直升機、Pepper 讓他倚著自己走路，一路走到救護車，因為他不希望在全世界面前示弱。而她幫助他達成，亦步亦趨，儘管她是個非常嬌小的女人，而他真的應該選擇別人來放他所有的重量。但她不會抱怨，因為 _他人在這裡，他沒事、大致上平安，而她永遠不會離開他，永遠不會。_

「妳很擔心他。」

Pepper 不覺得這是個問句，但沒有面對他也不能肯定，總之她還是回答了。「當然了。」她將拇指刺進自己的掌心，這是她每次得發表演說的習慣動作，因為她知道自己不能同時感覺疼痛和害怕。這麼做似乎就能抵銷害怕。「你不會擔心他嗎？」

「不會啊。」他低頭看著 Tony，她很驚訝看見他臉上的表情，那是深深的喜愛。她很震驚，無論 Rhodey 表面上看起來有多少缺點、無論他用多不好聽的稱呼來叫 Tony、也無論他在他身旁時一直表現得多不耐煩，他是真的很關心他。「那個狗娘養的能撐過任何事。」

在長長的停頓中，Pepper 想著，現在、終於，Tony 有件事是她知道、而 Rhodey 不知道的。雖然全世界都認為 Tony 是堅不可摧的，她知道其實他再多幾個裂縫就要破碎了。她知道他是一個受驚的、脆弱的小東西，宇宙託付給她保護，僅僅給她一人，因為從沒有其他人能看見他的這一面。人們不需要看見，因為她會一直維繫住他，到她死為止。她能為他們彼此堅強。

「我很擔心。」她的聲音嘶啞，但 Pepper 沒有費心停止說話。Rhodey 見過她穿著睡衣的樣子。現在沒有好隱藏的。「我一直試著想起我對他說的最後一句話，而我怎樣都想不起來。」

「所以妳穿越一個危險區域去看看他是不是還活著。」他的聲音裡埋伏著什麼，可能是一場說教。「妳得很愛一個人，才會做這種事。」

Pepper 深吸一口氣，然後屏住呼吸，一、二、三、四，數到五秒。完全不夠讓她突然湧上的恐慌感平靜下來。

「別擔心。」Rhodey 仍然站著，但現在，他將一隻重重的手放在她的肩上。而她靠過去。Pepper 一直是喜歡肢體接觸的類型，雖然她只讓少數幾個人知道這件事。「我會守護妳的秘密。」

「他會知道的。」Pepper 再次將拇指刺進自己的皮膚裡。到了這個份上，她很驚訝自己沒流血。「如果你看得出來，他一定也會看出來。」

「妳不懂 Tony。」Rhodey 翻起她的夾克衣領，有一瞬間，Pepper 幾乎要央求他留下來。叫他不要走，Tony 需要他、她需要他，他不應該讓一個人獨自坐在病房裡，等著她愛的男人醒來然後試圖逃走。她必須叫勤務人員來才能阻止他。她不夠強壯，不可能自己處理。「就算砸在他臉上，他也認不出愛情。」

「也許我該找時間試試看。」Pepper 笑起來，雖然她自己也不懂為什麼會笑。「那樣他好像比較有反應。」

Rhodey 微笑，在 Tony 的床邊停了一會兒。他捏捏他的手，然後轉向她。「聲明一下，Pepper，」他看起來好像要告訴她別擔心，但想想他們坐在哪裡，這句話很可笑。「我覺得妳對他很好。」

Pepper 不想聽這個。他一定感覺到了，因為 Rhodey 只是點點頭，就退出了房間，甚至連鞋子都沒有吱一聲。

「他說得沒錯，你知道。」她有點希望 Tony 可能一直都醒著，這樣就能開誠佈公了，因為她絕對沒辦法自己告訴他。「我的確愛你。」她從椅子上轉到床邊坐著，雙手握著他沒燒傷的那隻手。「我知道不愛你會比較輕鬆，但我愛你。你覺得怎樣，Tony？」

她半心半意地期待他醒來，用他那種科學家的笑容微笑，那種他最終發現他進行的努力終於都對了時的笑容，就算只是搞清楚怎麼讓 DUM-E 聰明一點。期待他捏捏她的手，告訴她一切都會沒事、他會照料史塔克工業，幾天後一切都會恢復正常。期待他告訴她，他愛她或不愛她，讓她知道答案，她就終於可以繼續前進了。

他沒有醒來。

Pepper 試著說服自己這樣比較好，但是不太成功。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的 Instagram：@olive.writes.fanfic
> 
> = = = 
> 
> 原系列有 37 篇，且仍在更新中。  
> 但我只拿了這 8 篇授權，所以就翻到這裡，有興趣的同好請繼續支持原作。


End file.
